nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ascension
Ascension is the eighth Zombies map. It is available in the First Strike DLC for Call of Duty: Black Ops, an update for Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies, and the Zombies Chronicles DLC for Call of Duty: Black Ops III. This continues after the events of Kino der Toten, where Ultimus takes a lunar lander from there and at the time, the pentagon was under attack during a meeting between John F. Kennedy, Fidel Castro, and Richard Nixon. Overview Ascension takes place in an abandoned Soviet cosmodrome. Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen are the characters featured in this map. The map will include new weapons, such as the Gersch Device and Matryoshka Dolls, and new Perks, Stamin-Up and PhD Flopper. The perk Mule Kick was added to the map through an update on Sep. 27, 2011.Also, to replace Hellhounds, Space Monkeys make their first appearance, having the ability to take a player's perks. The map itself is based off of the Call of Duty: Black Ops multiplayer map, Launch. Features Starting Weapons * M1911 (Black Ops & Black Ops Zombies) * MR6 (Black Ops III) * RK5 (Black Ops III, only after completing "A Better Tomorrow") * M67 Frag Grenade (2) * Knife Wall Weapons Black Ops & Black Ops Zombies * Olympia - 500 points * M14 - 500 points * PM63 - 1000 points * MPL - 1000 points * MP5k - 1200 points * AK-74u - 1200 points * M16 - 1200 points * Stakeout - 1500 points * Sickle - 3000 points * Claymore (2) - 1000 points * M67 Frag Grenade (4) - 250 points Black Ops III * RK5 - 500 points * Shieva - 500 points * (not done) * Sickle - 3000 points * Claymore (2) - 1000 points * M67 Frag Grenade (4) - 250 points Mystery Box Weapons - 950 points/use Black Ops * CZ75 * CZ75 (w/Duel-Wield) * Python * Spectre * FN FAL * G11 (w/Low Power Scope) * FAMAS * AUG (w/Swarovski Scope) * Commando * Galil * HS-10 * SPAS-12 * Dragunov * L96A1 * RPK * HK21 * Ballistic Knife * Crossbow * China Lake * M72 LAW * Ray Gun * Thundergun * Gersch Device * Matryoshka Doll Black Ops Zombies * CZ75 (w/Automatic Fire) * Python * Spectre * FN FAL * G11 * FAMAS * AUG * Commando * Galil * HS-10 * SPAS-12 * RPK * HK21 * Crossbow * China Lake * M72 LAW * Ray Gun * Thundergun * Gersch Device * Matryoshka Doll Black Ops III * Galil * M16 * FFAR * Ray Gun * Ray Gun Mark 2 * Thundergun * Gersch Device * Matryoshka Doll Other Weapons * Death Machine Cut Weapons * Dirty Harry * MP40 Perk-a-Cola *Quick Revive *Juggernog *Speed Cola *PhD Flopper (Black Ops and Black Ops Zombies) *Stamin-Up *Mule Kick *Widow's Wine (Black Ops III) *Der Wunderfizz (Black Ops III) *Double Tap II (Der Wunderfizz, Black Ops III) *Deadshot Daiquiri [Der Wunderfizz, Black Ops III) Utilities * Mystery Box * Pack-a-Punch * GobbleGum (Black Ops III) * Electro-Shock Defenses * Fire Defenses * Spinning Trap * Lunar Landers Easter Eggs Main Easter Egg Upon starting a game, the player/players will hear a voice stating that the "Mechanism must be repaired". This Easter Egg requires four people to do it. Only one step can be completed with less than four players, this being the first main step. *Requires the power to be turned on *Four nodes are to be completed to complete the entire Easter Egg followed by a Final Step *Every time a Node is completed, a light will shine from an object near the Dempsey Matryoshka Doll. The number of visible lights is how many the players have completed. Four is the maximum number. This is the Casimir Mechanism. *A clue to each step can be hear by a sort of wind blowing sound. 1st Node *A player must acquire Gersch Devices once the power is on. *Once acquired, over by PhD Flopper (Widow's Wine is BOIII), outside the map is a sparking generator. Throwing a Gersch Device at the generator will teleport the generator over to the Dempsey Matryoshka Doll. *Once the generator is teleported, a computer will turn on in the same location under the stairs to a Zombie spawn. Clicking on it will complete the 1st Node. 2nd Node *Can only be completed during a Monkey round. *By four different perks, a button will spawn that all four players must press at once at the same time. The buttons spawn at Juggernog on the opposite wall, Speed Cola on the opposite side of the room, to the left of Stamin-Up and to the left of PhD Flopper (Widow's Wine in BOIII), respectively. *Clicking all the buttons at once will cause the buttons to sink into the walls completing the 2nd Node. *Failing to click the buttons in time will keep the players from advancing to the next node. 3rd Node *Requires the rocket to be launched. *Going over to the rocket launch area, one will notice a small clock with a Ballistic Knife blade as one of the hands. In BOIII, it will be a large white clock. *All four players must stand on the platform in the center of the area for exactly one minute. The hands on the clock will tick down to indicate the time remaining. Any player that steps off the platform during this time will restart the countdown timer. *After the minute is up, a Nuke will go off completing the 3rd Node. 4th Node *The players must now collect letters in the air that spell the word LUNA using the landers to acquire them. *The players must collect the letters in this order: **The players must always start from the Spawn Room's lander (the original lander spot). From there they must travel from: ***Spawn to Stamin-Up ***Stamin-Up to Spawn ***Spawn to Speed Cola ***Speed Cola to Stamin-Up *Once all letters are acquired in that order, the final Node is completed. Final Step *Returning to the Dempsey Matryoshka Doll, the players will see a single light on the ground if from of the now completed Casimir Mechanism. The light on the ground is a trapped Gersch who needs more power in order to be freed. *This step requires all four players to acquire one of each weapon and they must be Pach-a-Punched. These weapons are: **Thunder Gun **Ray Gun **Crossbow (Ray Gun MkII in BOIII) **Gersch Device **Matryoshka Dolls *At the white light on the ground, the players must throw the listed tactical grenades as well as shoot the listed weapons to free Gersch. **If not enough power is given, Gersch will inform the players that they need more power, thus requiring the players to do it again. *If done correctly with enough power, the light will float away and all players will be rewarded with a Death Machine that lasts 90 seconds. Matryoshka Dolls There are a total of 4 Matryoshka Dolls in the map. The dolls have faces similar to the playable characters in Black Ops I, when the player goes up and near a doll and then presses the action button, the doll will say something random to each different player. This can be done over and over again. Matryoshka Doll Locations *Richtofen's Doll - Inside the building with the inital Mystery Box spawn, on the table when entering the building from the front. *Nikolai's Doll - In the building with the M16, right next to Speed Cola and on top of some radios. *Takeo's Doll - Next to PhD Flopper, on the shelf next to it. *Dempsey's Doll - In the area where the Lunar Lander is, on some flaming barrels. Right next to the Claymores. "Abracadarve" Song This is a song wirtten by Elena Siegman and Kevin Sherwood, to activate this song, the player must find the 3 teddy bears scattered around the map. Teddy Bear Locations *In the Centrifuge room, 2nd floor. *In the area with the Claymores and the lunar landers. Behind a gate to the left. *Next to the Lunar Lander to the left of the box. Bear Paw *If one looks at the Moon, they can notice a brown bear paw on the right side. This was removed in the BOIII version of the map. Hidden Radios Throughout the map, there are hidden radios that give an origin to both Gersch and Yuri Kravcheski as well as how the cosmodrome becoming infected with Zombies. To listen and find each radio, they must be found in a specific order and play their message. The radios only appear once the previous radio is discovered and played (In BOIII, this is not the case as the all spawn, but can not be played unless the previous one is played first). The order in which to find them and their locations are are: *The 1st Radio is stuck between two barriers by the stairs that lead to PhD Flopper (Widow's Wine in BOIII) *The 2nd radio is inside a container next to the Dempsey Matryoshka Doll next to a Zombie barrier (to the right when entering the area, to the right of the lander station) *The 3rd radio is under the Teddy Bear in the spawn area in between a crate and barrel next to a Zombie barrier on the ground floor. *The 4th radio is placed on a beam to the right of the entrance to the Pack-a-Punch in the Pack-a-Punch room. *The 5th radio is in between Speed Cola and the Nikolai Matryoshka Doll. *The 6th and final radio is near some rumble next to the Mystery Box spawn by Stamin-Up. Differences in Black Ops III *The black and white feature remains, however not as effective as the original as some color is still visible just with a greyer saturation. *Black Ops III era weapons are now available from the wall and the Mystery Box instead of the Cold War weapons (although some are still kept). *Additional wall weapon spawns throughout the map. *Zombies are more faster and aggressive. *Zombies that duck down, roll over, or steps aside to avoid getting hit is removed. *Ray Gun Mark II is now available from the box. *PhD Flopper is replaced with Widow's Wine. *The Crossbow is removed from the box. *Der Wunderfizz is now available outside the spawn room in the second story by the machine gun turret. *The Easter Egg radios around the map that give somewhat of an origin to Gersch, Yuri and the facility now appear in their respective spots rather than them spawning after the previous radio before it is found. However, they are still required to be played in their original order to hear them. *The teddy bear paw print on the Moon has been removed. *Windows that originally supported both metal bars and wooden boards have been replaced with the standard 6 piece wooden board. Gallery Ascension_Zombie_Map_Select_Menu_Picture.jpg|Orginal Thumnail Acension Rocket Platform.png|A Lunar Lander module. Ascension.jpg|An entrance to the main building. Trivia *The name of this map's Easter egg song is called "Abracadavre", composed by Elena Siegman and Kevin Sherwood. *Edward Richtofen appears to have gained a cut on his face and changed his clothes. *This map replaces the Bowie Knife with the Sickle. *When the map first loads, the color scheme will be black and white. However, once the power is turned on, color is restored. *Space Monkeys come every five-eight rounds, and only start coming if anyone has a perk. *Once all three Lunar Landers are activated and the Rocket has been launched, if the player has the explosives weapons they can shoot the rocket and it will explode. After the Rocket is destroyed, a Double Points is spawned under the launch platform. *Going to any terminal to call a Lander there is a key in it, on the key ring is a picture of a Monkey Bomb's head. *Treyarch has confirmed the events of Ascension occur at the same time as the events of "Five". *This map is based off the Black Ops campaign mission "Executive Order", which is itself based on the multiplayer map "Launch" *This is the second map to not feature Double Tap, with Nacht Der Untoten the first one. *The perk Turfbrew was supposed to appear in this map, but has been removed. *Double Tap possibly might have been replaced by Stamin-Up. Category:Maps Category:Ascension Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops